


Sparring of some steam

by Obsessive_Reader7



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader7/pseuds/Obsessive_Reader7
Summary: Cleopatra, and Medusa disagree on which of them is their Master Vivien's favourite. So what better way to settle a servant dispute than a good old fashioned sparring match
Kudos: 2





	Sparring of some steam

“You know this is stupid right?” Vivien states with a sigh, as the two servants exchanged another series of blows.

“Sorry Viv but I disagree, this is entirely necessary.” Cleopatra replied ducking a swipe from Medusa and answering with a spinning back kick.

“I agree.” Medusa chimed in blocking Cleopatra’s kick and backing of to create some distance. “Sparring is an excellent way to blow off steam and settle disagreements.

Vivien shook her head. “Not when the the subject of your disagreement is ridiculous and inconsequential.”

Both servants relaxed before looking to Vivien and speaking in unison. “Who you like better in very consequential and not at all ridiculous.”

“I already told you for the thousandth time I like you both equally. You’re both very precious to me and that’s never going to change!” Vivien cried throwing her hands up in frustration.

Both servants ignored their master’s statement and reengaged in their fight. Vivien let out a heavy sigh before continuing her duties as referee. Though she thought the reason for the impromptu match was dumb, she couldn’t that it was a treat two watch the two servants fight. As both medusa and Cleopatra were fast and agile leading to a high-paced and acrobatic affair.

As if on cue, Cleopatra leapt into the air and delivered a punish axe kick, which medusa brought both arms up to block, before shoving Cleopatra away and answering with a swift side kick of her own. The assassin class servant landed in a graceful backflip, before flowing with Medusa’s kick deflecting it and firing back an open palmed strike. As Medusa staggered back momentarily stunned, Cleopatra took advantage of the opening and sent Medusa flying with a combination of lightning quick side kicks.

Medusa let out a hiss of pain as she flew backwards towards the wall of the training room. Cleopatra smirked triumphantly before she was yanked forward by the chain of one of Medusa’s daggers that she had wrapped around Cleopatra as she was struck. Medusa flipped her body over and kicked of the wall, while pulling the chain hooked to Cleopatra towards her. As Cleopatra flew towards her Medusa met her with a vicious two foot dropkick, sending her crashing into the opposite wall. As Cleopatra smashed into the wall bright lights appeared around Medusa as she landed before exploding, sending the rider crumpling to her knees.

“Not bad Rider, I’m almost impressed.” Cleopatra taunted pulling herself to her feet and dusting herself off.

“Same to you Assassin, that was a half decent counter.” Medusa replied wiping a trickle of blood off her forehead.

“So, let’s say we wrap this up with some hand to hand. No magic, no weapons, no skills.” Cleopatra offered settling into her stance.

Medusa god rid of her daggers before following suite. “Deal. No then let’s putt and end to this little spat.”

Both servants smirked at each other before charging. For the next 10 minutes Cleopatra and Medusa exchanged blows in a dazzling display of acrobatic maneuvers, kicks, punches, and overall combat prowess, before collapsing to the floor exhausted. 

“Amazing. Wonderful. Truly awe inspiring.” Vivien joked as she walked towards the servant’s prone forms clapping. “it truly warms my hear to know that my affection is so highly coveted.”

Vivien helped both Cleopatra and Medusa to their feet. Before flick both of them firmly in their foreheads.

“Ow, hey don’t give us that look.” Cleopatra whined. “You’re a wonderful master Vivien you can’t blame us for wanting to be your favourite servant.

“Yeah, what she said.” Medusa said in agreement playfully rubbing her forehead.

“I can when I have made it clear that my favourites were you to several times.” Vivien scoffed rolling her eyes.

The two servants looked at each other in confusion, causing Vivien to burst into laughter.

“Oh my gosh you two are ridiculous.” Vivien cried still giggling. “Just because I like the two of you equally doesn’t meant I don’t like you more than the other servants.”

“Wait so were really your...” Medusa started.

“Yup you two are my favourites.” Vivien finished before dropping her voice to a low whisper. “Just don’t tell the others I don’t wanna get roasted alive by Kiyohime, or something.”

Cleopatra placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. “Of course, master your secret’s safe with us.” 

Vivien smiled. “Good now come on I’m sure you two worked up quite the appetite trying beat each other senseless.”

“You know you could of just said you were hungry Vivien.” Medusa points out.

Vivien rubbed her chin pretending to be in deep though “Yes, I could have but... you tow look like you were having fun and I didn’t wanna interrupt.” She replied with wink.

“Yeah, sparring with you wasn’t too bad Medusa.” Cleopatra confesses, shrugging her shoulders.

“Agreed let’s do it again sometime.” Medusa replies, before both servants look to Vivien.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry, you two can go at it any time, I’ll be there to referee.” Vivien assures them as the three of them leaving Chaldea’s training room.


End file.
